Come Home
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: Abby wants Connor to come home. A birthday fic for Roguie, who wanted: How about pre relationship - late series two/series three, Connor waking up in the middle of the night and finding Abby sitting at the foot of his bed, watching him sleep?


Come Home  
>2011 Evenstar Estel<p>Abby had been sitting alone in her flat for quite some time, crying. Jack had gone, but only after she'd told him to. She loved her brother, he was all she had left of her family, but she now realized she didn't like him very much. He was immature, selfish and above all he lacked even a shred of empathy. She, Danny, Becker and Connor had all nearly been killed thanks to her brother's carelessness. The worst of it was that he didn't seem to realize how grave their situation had been. How, once home, he'd dismissed being face to face with giant insects and future predators was beyond her imagination. They'd had a terrible row over it, especially when she confronted him about brushing off Becker's suspected death in addition to all the trouble his presence had caused between her Connor.<p>

Asking Connor to leave their flat had been a mistake. Abby wasn't blind. She saw how gutted Connor had been when she'd asked him to find somewhere to stay. She knew he thought Jack had been a boyfriend rather than her brother. Connor _loved_ her and she knew it. The truth of the matter was that she loved him too. However, admitting it to herself, let alone him was a feat equal to climbing Mount Everest. Still, just having him near brought her peace, though she never indicated that fact to him. Instead, she'd sent him away. She'd been on her own for so long and having him around had made her unspeakably happy. She missed him like a fiber had been torn from her heart. She needed him back.

She was too emotional to call, so she texted him simply - _Come home. _She didn't receive a reply, but she was hopeful. She went to Connor's room and got to work cleaning up the disastrous mess Jack had left in his wake. She changed the linen, picked up the garbage and tidied. By the end of the task she was exhausted, both from the harrowing day she'd experienced and the emotional toil she'd been wrestling with since the moment her brother had shown up. Enough was enough. She'd talk to Connor. Then she'd close the gap between them, touch his face and then slowly bring her lips to his. The kiss would be every bit as romantic and soft as the one they'd shared back at the racetrack. She'd taken that first step and she wanted more, so much more. That moment when their lips had met, she'd felt true love for the first time. Of that she was certain.

She sat herself down on the sofa to wait for him. The will of her body, however, overcame the will of her heart and she drifted off to sleep in mere minutes.

!*!*!

Connor stood outside the flat with key in hand, absolutely terrified. He'd read the text from Abby at least twenty times, trying to discern of there was a hidden message behind her two simple words, _Come home._ He'd fed Sid n' Nancy and started to pack, but then stopped. What if she wasn't asking him to move back in? What if she just wanted to talk? His emotions and his mental state were still all jumbled. She'd kissed him - the sweetest most beautiful kiss he could ever have imagined - and then she'd walked away. He was full of hope after that, but as the hours had passed he'd grown more and more uncertain. Perhaps it was a one time thing, only meant to say thank you for getting her brother out of more than one jam? _Schrodinger's Cat_, he thought to himself. He didn't know anything for certain and there was only one way to find out. He had only the clothes on his back with him. If he was meant to stay, he would, and go back for Sid, Nancy and his stuff in the morning. If she was going to ask him to leave permanently, he'd start looking for a flat of his own. He sighed heavily, unlocked the door and went inside.

He locked up behind him, just in case. He ascended the stairs with a heavy heart. He didn't like this fear that roiled his stomach. He just wanted to come home and maybe, just maybe, be closer to Abby. He felt deflated when he found her asleep on the sofa. He sat on the coffee table opposite her and looked at her. Like him, she'd showered away the grime and filth from their adventure in the future world. Like him she had scrapes, cuts and bruises. Like him, she looked sad. There was no sign of Jack and for that Connor was grateful. He looked in on his old room and found the bed made with clean sheets and the place looking better than when he'd left it. He highly doubted that it was Abby's brother who'd worked the miracle. It was getting late and he was dog tired. He collapsed on the bed and like Abby before him, was asleep in mere minutes.

!*!*!

She'd been watching him sleep for almost an hour, perched on the desk near the foot of his bed. She'd not heard him come in, but as soon as she'd wakened, she'd felt his presence. He'd stripped down to his boxers and vest and lay sprawled atop his covers, snoring lightly. He was covered in small wounds and it pained her to see them. He'd risked so much for her, just as he always had. She'd been watching him and mulling over their situation in her mind. She'd admitted to herself, finally, that she loved him. That had been huge for her but the weight of it burdened her. In her experience, giving and receiving love from someone usually equaled pain and disappointment. But Connor was unlike any other, he was special. His heart was pure and settled upon her. She felt fortunate to be on the receiving end of such devotion. He was _good_. He wouldn't disappoint her. He wouldn't hurt her like all the others had.

She looked back at his face and was startled when she met his deep brown eyes. She gasped, feeling all her courage evaporate.

!*!*!

Connor was more than a little surprised to find Abby in the room with him, let along watching him sleep. She had tears shining in her eyes and he was concerned. "Abby? What's the matter?" he asked softly, bringing himself up to rest back on his elbows. She worried her bottom lip and held his gaze for a moment before hopping off the desk. Much like the first time he'd shown up at her flat she wore only a vest and a little pair of cotton knickers. And also like that first time, he felt himself become involuntarily aroused. He was surprised that when she reached the foot of the bed, she climbed on and began a slow crawl up the length of his body. There was no hiding his reaction now and Abby certainly noticed as evidenced by the look of desire in her eyes. He lay back and caught her by her slim waist as she came over him. He brought her down gently and their lips met. They poured themselves into their kiss the moment was every bit as gorgeous and sublime as the one they'd shared earlier.

Lips parted and tongues met, curling and lolling against each other. Abby sighed and sunk into him, seeking his warmth, his scent and the taste of him. Connor grew bold and his hands began to explore her body. Abby moaned appreciatively as one of his hands snuck under the waistband of her knickers, skimming the cleft of her cheeks, then lower to judiciously rub at her sex. His finger eased inside and stroked her. She ground down on him in response. She wanted him desperately and her arousal was spiraling out of her control. Her kiss became voracious and urgent as she rocked against his hefty erection. She bit at his lips and chin, breathless and desperate.

"I need you to fuck me, Connor!" she growled. A second later, he released her and rolled her off him. He could tell his rejection stung her as tears came into her eyes.. He looked at her pleadingly and her tears broke his heart.

"No. That's not what I want, Abby," he choked out. He was shaking with arousal and a trickle of sweat made a line down the side of his face. "I can't _fuck_ you." He looked at her hard as he spoke the words, but then he softened and continued. "I want to make love with you. If that's not what we're doing, and you have no idea how hard it is for me to say this, if that's not what this would be, then no. No."

His words sobered her. Of course Connor wouldn't want to just have sex, of course it would mean more to him. In fact, she was pretty sure it meant the world to him. She reached for his hand and brought it to her face. He cupped her cheek and searched her eyes and to his surprise, found warmth and joy in them.

"That's... that's not what I meant. I should not have used those words. I want it too, what you asked." She squeezed his hand and offered him a smile.

"Then ask me proper. I need to hear it." He was desperate to hear her speak the words. He'd waited years and he'd not go any further until they'd been said.

Abby took a deep breath and moved his hand from her face and down into her vest to hold it to her bare breast. "Connor, make love to me?"

The smile that appeared on his face made her tears come on all the stronger. She melted into him as he swiftly pulled her back to him. A moment later she was under him and being divested of her clothes. His kisses upon her naked body were worshipful. Abby's hands kneaded his shoulders and she gasped and sighed underneath him. Soon he was naked as well and then pressing himself inside her. Her breath hitched as she felt herself stretching to accommodate his girth. For a moment she thought she'd not be able to abide his length as he gently eased inside her channel. But just as she thought she could take no more, he was fully sheathed. The feeling was exquisite. Abby had never felt so full, so utterly consumed. When he began to move, her world exploded into an array of sensations.

!*!*!

The heat of her was scorching and the way she gloved him had his body shaking and he couldn't hold back his ow tears. The moment was perfection. Connor didn't know what had precipitated Abby initiating their union, but he was immeasurably grateful and humbled. He loved her completely and she was finally letting him show her. After savouring and assimilating every nuance of being inside her, he had to move. The urge to thrust took over and he set about making love to her as he'd always fantasized.

!*!*!

Abby sobbed when he pushed into her to the hilt and didn't withdraw. Instead he undulated his hips tight against her, grinding the base of his cock against her clitoris. Her first orgasm came hard and fast. She spasmed around him and her breath slammed out of her chest. Her entire body tingled and she shook and wept. She'd not a moment to recover and he grabbed hold of her by her hips and held her firm to the mattress and began to thrust with vigor.

!*!*!

Connor lost all rational thought inside his head, completely overcome by the instinct to claim Abby as solely his. His hips moved of their own volition, crashing into her with abandon. Abby writhed and moaned loudly, encouraging him on. His mouth latched on to her nipple and Abby cried out as he suckled urgently. He'd been so lost in the physical sensations he'd not paused to experience her first orgasm around him save for the increased pressure.

He wasn't going to be able to last more than a few more strokes. He felt overwhelmed and out of control. He wanted one last thing before the end. He released her hips and took hold of her thighs, bringing them around his waist. When she locked her ankles together and sunk deep into the mattress beneath them, he went heavy upon her. He gathered her up in his arms and looked into her eyes. He cradled her head and shoulders in his hands and bore deep into her eyes with his own. Even in the darkness he could see himself reflected in them. He rocked with her and wouldn't let her look away.

"Abby, I love you," he whispered and she came. Connor stilled and relished the moment. Her muscles clenched and released in rapid succession, strangling his cock and demanding his own climax. He held off as long as he could before it became to much and he joined her. His eyes rolled back in his head, he cried out her name and felt every ounce of his energy, every speck of his consciousness rush from his body and into hers. He spilled into her welcoming body in several long releases.

When it was over Connor went limp on top of Abby. Her legs fell away from his hips to rest on his, but her arms wrapped around his back and held him close. She wanted never to part from him. They stayed together as they calmed. Connor buried his face at her neck, breathed in and kissed her flesh. Abby rubbed her cheek against the softness of his short cropped hair. When their bodies cooled, Connor eased himself from her and pulled the duvet up around him. She curved herself to his side and soon they both fell into a satiated and deep sleep.

!*!*!

Connor awoke first the next morning, cuddling Abby close. He desperately wanted to know where they stood after the incredible night they'd shared, but at the same time he wanted the moment to last forever. When she opened her eyes and she smiled at him, he breathed a sigh of relief. She kissed him good morning and snuggled against him, telling him that being with him had also been the happiest moment of her life.

"Are we together now, Abby?" he asked with an edge of worry to his voice.

"We are," was her simple response, punctuated with a kiss. She'd not yet told him she loved him, she still had to work up the courage to do it. But there'd be time for that, as well as the explanations and apologies she felt she needed to give him. Connor didn't know the full scope of her past or the demons that haunted her. What they needed was a good length of time alone, just the two of them, to really talk. Coupled with more hours spent making was about to suggest that they start off their morning that way when suddenly their phones began ringing. An anomaly had opened - something about a very large herd of Embolotherium at a campsite. Reluctantly they found clothes to wear, and made their way out, but not before Abby coaxed Rex into a box to take along.

"I want to drop him off at Lester's flat. He's been too lonely without Sid and Nancy. We can bring them all home when this latest one's dealt with," she reasoned. Connor kissed her and offered to carry the box.

"Yeah, good idea, love," he replied. "Who knows how long we'll be away?"

The End.


End file.
